Kidnapped
by kathleen-stabler-12
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Olivia Benson decides to walk home. Can her knight in shining armor be there in time to save her? Rated for: Swearing, adult situations, and maltreatment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. It belongs strictly to Dick Wolf. No copyright intended.

Flashback:

_Olivia sighed in satisfaction. She had finally finished her paperwork after a long case. She filed her report away and grabbed her jacket._

_"You're leaving?" Her partner Elliot asked._

_"Yes, I am," she replied._

_"Do you need a ride?" he asked. "I'm not done yet, but I can finish tomorrow. I heard about your car."_

_"No, it's fine," Olivia answered. "I'll walk."_

_"Okay," said Elliot, tensing a bit. "But my phone is always on if you need me."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes and strode out the door, ignoring the eyes of her male teammates as she left._

She was almost home. Only two more blocks. Her stomach had tensed up suddenly, and her palms were violently sweating. Her throat felt dry and tight. Maybe she should call Elliot, he had said his phone would be on. Never mind. She was almost home anyway. She walks cautiously past the alleyway. A hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, the other covering her mouth. She felt a gun pressed to her temple.

"You're coming with us, Princess," a deep, gruff voice whispered in her ear. Then something hard came across the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Ciffhanger! I'm mean, aren't I? Do you like it? Is it good? Bad? Please review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. See chapter one.

* * *

"I'm done," he said. "I'm going to see if Liv's made it home okay."

His fellow coworkers nodded, and he followed Olivia out the door. He got into his car and headed out the door to his car. He drove slowly, glancing at his mirrors or out the window to see if he could spot her on the sidewalks. He didn't want her to know that he was following her. A white van sped by him on his left, breaking him out of his thoughts. He was almost there. He parked his car and headed up to her apartment.

The door was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Olivia!" he called quietly. "Liv! It's Elliot. Are you alright?"

He didn't get a response. She must have fallen asleep, he thought. I'll let her sleep and see her at work in the morning. He sighed and went back down the stairs before driving home.

* * *

Olivia woke up on a cold stone floor. The room she was in was small, with one window, and a very small door. It was all very dark. Looking at the light outside she guessed it was around 8:00am. She reached for her gun, and spare knife, but they were missing, along with her phone, badge, and wallet. She sighed, and leaned back against the rough brick wall. The door opened and a man stepped in.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, his voice barely understandable through his thick accent. "Olivia. Such a pretty name. I'm going to love having you."

"You won't have me for long," Olivia stated, her fists clenching and voice rigid. "Not if my teammates find me."

The man smirked.

"Feisty," he muttered. "That won't last for long they never do."

He slapped her across the face, leaving an imprint on her cheek.

"You'll soon learn," he told her. "That I do not tolerate disobedience. You may get more freedom later on, but for now, you stay right here. Don't try getting out the window, either it's a drop to certain death."

He slugged her shoulder, delighting in the short pop he heard and Olivia's gasp of pain, before he headed back out the door, and locked it behind him.

"And so it begins again," he said to himself as he smirked back at the door.

* * *

Please review and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does. I only own the villain.

* * *

Elliot strode into work at eight o'clock the next morning, with a blank expression on his face. Noticing that Olivia wasn't in the squad room, he turned to Munch and Fin.

"Where's Olivia?" he asked.

They shrugged.

"Did she make it home last night?" Fin asked.

"I don't know," said Elliot. "She didn't answer when I knocked. I figured she had fallen asleep, and I would see her today."

"Well, maybe, she's still at home," Munch said. "Let's go check it out."

They grabbed their gear and they drove down to Olivia's apartment. They knocked on the door, and like the night before, they received no answer. Fin brought out his lock-picking kit, and picked the lock. They pushed the door open quietly, and went into the apartment, seperating.

"Clear!" Elliot heard Munch yell from the living room.

"Clear!" Fin's voice came from the kitchen.

He found the bedroom empty. No trace of anything, and the bed hadn't been slept in.

"Clear," he called reluctantly.

Fin and Munch came into the bedroom.

"She wasn't here last night," Fin observed.

Elliot nodded, before pushing out the bedroom and out the door of the apartment. He walked down the street in the direction of the alleyway. He heard Fin and munch run up behind him. He stopped suddenly.

"Elliot, man, are you okay?" Fin asked.

"Look," Elliot answered pointing towards the ground.

The two men looked over his shoulder, and saw the pool of blood. The words had been traced next to it with a stick.

_If you want Olivia back, you have to work for her. I will give you more clues. I want $3,000,000 in ransom. You have until 07:00 on Thursday. Otherwise say goodbye to the beautiful Olivia Benson._

* * *

Olivia sat up. Her legs and back were throbbing, as well as her head. The door opened slowly and the man stepped in again. He smiled down at Olivia.

"It seems your teammates have found my message," he said. "It's know a matter of if they will find you and get the money in time."

"They will," Olivia said, but her voice wasn't as strong as when she first defied him.

"Sure they will," he said. "Sure."

He exited the room and went down the hallway to another. He went to the machine and pushed a button. He smirked again in the direction of Olivia's room.

_It's only a matter of time._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Special Victims Unit. The perp and two other victims are mine, but everyone else belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

"I got something," Fin said. "Something similar happened twice a year ago. Victims were found raped and tortured, barely alive, in abandoned warehouses. They later died in Mercy General. Same perp. And the same message in the blood, just different names."

Cragen nodded.

"Any abandoned warehouses near Olivia's place?" He asked

"As a matter of fact, there is. The same one the last victim was found at," Fin said. "This guy was playing it risky."

"Yeah he was," said Cragen. "But that makes it easier for us. Let's go."

Olivia was shaken awake. Her vision was fuzzy and she felt sleepy.

"You drugged me," she said.

"Very well spotted, Detective Benson," he said.

He walked over to her and shoved her down, before flipping her over and stepping on her back. She stifled a cry. He turned her over again, and brought his lips upon hers. She struggled, but was too weak to shove him off. He tore her shirt open, and unclasped her bra, bringing his lips down along her skin. She tried again to shove him off.

"Stop, struggling beautiful," he whispered. "It will make it harder for you."

He brought a knife out of his rear pocket, and pressed it against her neck. She stopped struggling, closing her eyes, as the cool metal came very, very close to her neck. He unbuttoned her pants, and ripped her underwear off her body. She lay there, trying not to quiver, as the cold floor and cold air touched her body. He smirked. He stripped down, and stared at her, his erection hardening to its full extent. He lay himself over her, and entered her with a hard thrust. She cried out loudly. He slapped her face and brought the knife closer to her neck. He clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, my precious," he said. "Just enjoy the feeling."

She whimpered into his hand. She thought she heard footsteps, but dismissed it to the drugs.

He continued thrusting hard into her. She tried to struggle again, but the knife against her neck stopped her. He suddenly stopped and pulled out of her, but he continued stroking himself.

"N.Y.P.D open the door!" Olivia heard Elliot's voice ring out.

The door was kicked open just as her attacker came over her. She turned her face away.

Cragen's voice came to her next.

"You're under arrest for the rapes of Olivia Benson, Evelyn Smith, and Rose Jensen; as well of the murders of Rose Jensen and Evelyn Smith."

The man was dragged away from her, and she heard the familiar snap of handcuffs.

Munch came up behind her.

"I thought you might want your stuff," he said.

She nodded and grabbed her jacket, quickly slipping it on before the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital.

* * *

The four men arrived at the warehouse minutes after Fin's discovery. The warehouse door was slightly open, so they were able to get in.

"Where could she be?" Elliot asked. "This place is huge."

They heard a thud and a cry from upstairs, followed by the hollow sound of a smack and an angry male voice.

"She's up there," said Fin.

They ran up the stairs. Cragen pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

"There," was his short command.

They sneaked along the hallway, until they came to the door, were they heard a few more whimpers.

"N.Y.P.D!" Elliot yelled. "Open the door!"

They got no answer. The other agents stood back as Elliot kicked the door open. The sight they got when they entered the room was terrifying, though.

A man stood over Olivia, milking his cock as he came over her. They could hear Olivia's sobs, and see she was bleeding in multiple places, but couldn't see her face because she had turned away. A knife was lying limply on the floor, dangerously close to her neck.

Cragen turned to Munch.

"Call 9-1-1," he said. "And find Olivia's stuff."

Munch left the room. He turned back to the perp, who was frantically redressing. He walked over and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for the rapes of Olivia Benson, Evelyn Smith, and Rose Jensen; as well of the murders of Rose Jensen and Evelyn Smith."

He and Elliot took the perp down to the car and waited there. Munch came back and handed Olivia her jacket. She quickly put it on. The paramedics put her on a stretcher, and he stared after them blankly. He never thought anything like this would happen to Liv. He turned and followed them down the stairs.

* * *

Please Review and Favorite! I would love to know your thoughts. Good, bad, in between?


	5. Chapter 5

The men took the perp, Devin Westfall, down to the station and locked him into an interrogation room. Crageen went in with him. The other watched but didn't really listen. It didn't take long for him to get a confession out of the bastard. Cragen came out of the room.

"I taped it," he said. "There's no way he'll win the trial."

Fin, Elliot, and Munch all nodded. Cragen sighed.

"Let's go down to Mercy and check on Olivia," he suggested.

His team ran out the door and into the car. He followed them and drove off towards the hospital.

"We're here for Olivia Benson?" Said Cragen.

The receptionist led them down a corridor and in front of a room.

"I have to tell you," she said. Olivia suffered. "Not only was she raped, but she was beaten multiple times, had a sprained ankle, two broken fingers, and a small knife wound at her neck, not deep enough to draw blood, but it was still there."

Elliot sucked in a breath. He should have just taken her to her house.

They walked quietly through the door to find Olivia lying in the hospital bed, sleeping. She looked peaceful. Elliot sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Olivia's hand, the one not in the cast.

"Oh Liv," he whispered.

The other men smiled to each other and quietly left the room.

"I wish you knew," Elliot continued. "How much you mean to me. You're the reason I got the divorce. I love you, Olivia."

He got up and left the room, tears shining in his eyes. Little did she know that she had heard every word, and was smiling to herself.

* * *

This is the last chapter. There will be a sequel. Please Review and Favorite.


	6. Note From The Author's Sister

Hello to all the loyal fans of Kathleen, or her name, Jenna, if you will. This is her sister, Marie, and I have some bead news for all of you. Jenna died last year in a driving accident. I found her password and decided that you all needed to know. She would want you to know that she enjoyed writing everything she wrote, and not to cry for her, just because she wasn't a very emotional person like that. Thank you for reading her stories and continuing to do so in memory of her.


End file.
